


Meeting A Hero

by Genie_of_the_Fourth_Wall



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Age of Calamity Spoilers, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Light Angst, Paternal Teba, Tags to be added, Teba loves his wife v much, Teba needs an adult and he is the adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie_of_the_Fourth_Wall/pseuds/Genie_of_the_Fourth_Wall
Summary: Teba certainly did not expect to get thrown back to the past right before Calamity Ganon killed the Champions in their Divine Beasts. And yet, when the dust had settled and the adrenaline wore off, he was honestly more shocked by the fact that Master Revali was a stuck-up teenager than the whole time travel situation.
Relationships: Revali & Teba (Legend of Zelda), Riju & Prince Sidon & Teba & Yunobo, Saki/Teba (Legend of Zelda), Teba & Tulin (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I didn't think too much of Teba when I played BotW. Then I got to see him interacting with Revali in AoC and the fact that this mans is a dad hit me like a truck. I mean the POTENTIAL. In all honesty I wanted to make this a one-shot but I have a lot of little ideas pertaining to this thing. Unsure how this will be written out, and each chapter is probably gonna be connected fairly loosely. But I hope you enjoy regardless.

"Teba!"

After all he had been through, there was no sweeter song to the Rito warrior than the sound of his wife's voice. A blur of pink and purple rushed towards Revali's Landing, where he had found himself after the castle faded away. She gave him a look that reminded him of when he tried to stop Vah Medoh on his own, one that held a terrifying mix of concern and fury.

"What's wrong, Saki?"

"Tulin came back from the Flight Range all by himself, nearly in tears. He said you disappeared into thin air." She paused, taking in his appearance. "Sages, Teba, you look like you've been through hell."

Teba let out a short laugh. "You aren't entirely off the mark."

Her gaze turned softer than a fledgling's down, and he couldn't help but melt a little. "Let's go home."

He dozed off as Saki worked through his feathers, his first time truly relaxing since he had been swepted off into the past.

* * *

Teba explained what had occured to Saki. Anybody else would have probably thought he had gone mad, but they knew each other better than that.

"So, what was Master Revali like?" she asked, curiousity shining in her eyes.

Master Revali's legacy was, in many ways, a staple of Rito culture in the post-Calamity era. For the children of the village, he was practically just a step under the Goddesses in terms of reverence. A century had worn away at any memories of the Champion, leaving a figure, a symbol in his place. When Teba had figured out Link's true identity, he had tentatively asked him about what kind of person Master Revali was. The quiet swordsman gave him an amused smirk and a single word: "Rude," spoken in a soft, fond tone. That... Hadn't given Teba much to work with, in terms of expectations.

"He was..."

There were a lot of words Teba could've used to describe Revali. Arrogant. Skillful. Confident. _Rude_ , as Link had put it (that was definitely accurate, from the Hylian's perspective. Revali had been nothing but respectful towards Teba, but he clearly had something against Link). But one descriptor pushed it's way to the forefront of Teba's mind, nearly overwhelming him.

"He was... A kid."

When he first met Link, Teba noticed how small he was. But that didn't surprise him. Link was a Hylian, Hylians were small. Fully-grown Rito were not supposed to be small. Revali was _small_ , for a Rito.

"Oh, Hylia, Saki, he was a _kid_."

He didn't discount Revali's prowess as a warrior. Having gotten a chance to fight along side him, he still felt the Champion's skills outmatched his own. But Revali became the hope of the Rito, became one of the hopes of _all of Hyrule_ , fought in a _war, died_ before his _body_ (to say nothing of his mind, his soul) had fully matured.

Then Teba remember a tiny Zora princess and two tiny Hylians, and his stomach turned even more. He stood up and grabbed his bow.

"I'll... I'll tell you more later."

As he exited his home, Tulin jumped at him, innocent and eager. "Dad, are you going to the Flight Range? Can I come!?"

"Sorry, kiddo. I need to train on my own for a bit. Next time, okay?"

"Aw..."

It hurt to see Tulin disappointed, but Teba flew off regardless. He yelled until his throat hurt as he let loose a volley of arrows into the targets.


	2. Answers

There were some things that just weren't adding up, and Teba needed to know more. Lucky for him, he knew just where to go in order to find out. He landed on Vah Medoh's back, touching her main control unit with the tip of his wing. He wasn't entirely sure if she'd respond to him without Revali present, but he felt her presence hum through him just as it had when he was co-piloting. She didn't speak, exactly, but she _thought_ and he found himself able to easily understand her (in hindsight, it made him feel a bit bad about wanting to destroy her when she had been corrupted by Ganon's malice, but it was just one of the many things he hadn't known).

Was there something wrong, she wondered?

"Not... Well, kinda. You and Master Revali were connected, yeah?"

She understood what he wanted to know. He wanted to know about Revali.

Teba chuckled. "You got me. I mean, I got to meet him, but there wasn't much time, and..."

...And Revali was awfully aloof. Vah Medoh knew this well. Revali had been an exceptional pilot, their bond incredibly strong. So much stronger than any of his other relationships.

Teba frowned. "Really? No offense, you just make it sound like he didn't... _have_ anybody else."

Medoh wished her Champion would have relied more on his allies, but he was stubbornly independent. Abandoned by his blood, the closest thing he had to a parent was the Rito Elder. He devoted his life to his training, to being the best. He didn't have the time or patience for friends. The other Champions were the first real companions he had, but he pushed them away in his pride. There was almost something there, if he had only let his walls down a little. But there was jealousy and pressure and then...

And then he died.

"Dammit, I was afraid of that..." Teba muttered.

Medoh comforted the Rito warrior. She was thankful that he had saved her pilot, even if it was in another world. She thanked him for doing what she couldn't, one hundred years ago. If the other Champions were safe as well, then Revali was in good hands.

"You really care about him, huh?"

Vah Medoh's pride washed over Teba like a warm hug, and he knew the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this to get the response it did! This chapter was pretty short, but I know where I'm going for the rest of the story so subsequent chapters will be a bit meatier. Next time: Teba starts a journey to check up on the other successors.


End file.
